Nagisa's Mother
|gender = Female|hair = Purple|eyes = Golden yellow|previous partner = Nagisa's Father|status = Deceased|relatives = Nagisa's Father Deceased Nagisa Tatsuki Daughter, Tai Tatsuki Deceased, Hayato Tatsuki Brother-n-law, Akira Tatsuki Nephew,|alias = She-Demon (シーデーモン Shīdēmon)|magic = Demonic Magic}}Nagisa's Mother is the unnamed mother of Nagisa Tatsuki and Tai Tatsuki. Appearance History Nagisa's mother had met her father 400 years ago, when her mother was summoned by a rogue dark mage, and was ordered to kill Nagisa's father, who was a traveling Mage. Once they both meet in the meadow they battled each other as the demon explains that she was ordered to kill him, while the mage tried to reasoned with her eventually being both evenly match and the two collapsed calling a draw. The mage tells that she a strong fighter and sees goodness in her despite that shes a demon, and didn't even want to fight her but he warned her that don't come near him nor his village unless she wants to be killed as he headed back to his village. While still laying on the grass, the female demon was in thought about what the mage told her and knew he was right, she was different than other demons and didn't want to hurt anyone as she retreat back to the rouge dark mage. Once returned and reported that she failed only to be injured with dark magic by the mage and when he threaten that that he will kill her if she doesn't complete her mission but she has her own plans. Few days later, Nagisa's father arrived at the meadow to gather herbs when he spotted sitting in pile of flowers resting and walks up to her questions her if she was alright, which the woman replied which she replied with a nod and she explains that its her but in human form to stay hidden from the rouge mage who summed her and she refused to harm anyone, feeling sympathy towards her decided to let her stay with his old home and will come visit her as much as possible, which surprised her and was concerned but push it aside for now and agreed, promised that he won't regret it. Over the time they started to get along with one and other and the male mage continued visit her, this continued until they fall in love. One day she was searching for some herbs when she was attacked by the rouge mage and was out to kill her when Nagisa's father saved her and manged to defeat the rogue mage, once the fight was over Nagisa's father took the female demon to his home to treat her injuries. The demon woken up two days later in the mage's room just as the male mage entered to check on her and was relived that she was okay, and reassured her that the rogue mage won't hurt her again which she was grateful for him and wanted to stay with him and he agreed to let her. After getting everything settle, the two lived happily with one another, when they went on their next date he propose to her and she said yes. Few years later, they had two children, one boy and one little girl named Tai Tatsuki and Nagisa Tatsuki. Magic and Abilities Demonic Magic (悪魔の魔法 Akuma no Mahō): Being a demon, Nagisa's mother can use demonic magic to achieve several feats such as creating, destroying and reconstructing anything, sometimes even to warp reality. Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Deceased